Annihilate
by booklover1598
Summary: She's millionaire Molly Xavier, adopted daughter of the late Michael Xavier by day, and Annihilate, New York's own vigilante that kicks ass, and sometimes sticks her foot in her mouth when she's round other heroes. But not with Red Hood, who she secretly admired. Jason Todd/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a rainy evening in New York City. Michael Xavier, local billionaire, was hurrying home to his penthouse just around the corner when something caught his eye, or maybe her heard a soft cry. That night was still a blur. He turned to the alley just beside him and slowly, cautiously, entered. Muggings weren't a rare occassion in New York.

He glanced behind the dumpster to find a small girl cowering and shivering. She was soaked to the bone, and was nothing but skin and bone. The fear in her wide tawny eyes tugged at the chords of his heart. He couldn't just leave her there.

He set his briefcase beside him and knealt down to her level.

"It's alright, miss, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said gently. He coaxed the small girl out of her hiding spot and took in her grimey, unkempt appearance. Her hair was long, tangled, and greasy, her skin was hidden under several thick layers of dirt and grime, he could barely make out the blotches of bruise along her arms and face, her clothes were beyong repair, and the shoes on her feet were mismatched, too small, and one more step from falling right off her feet.

He picked her up and grabbed his suitcase before toting her out of the alley. He hailed a taxicab and placed his jecket around the trembling child. Once they reached the penthouse he called up roomservice to clean the girl up.

"Bertchum, maybe some soup would calm her nerves." Michael suggested as he tried to calm the still shaking girl. An elderly, balding man nodded solemly and went to make the soup.

Michael studied the little girl. She looked to be no older than seven at the most. Bruises littered her skin, old and new. Her nuckled was scrapped and raw, most likely from fighting for her life. Her hair was a dark brown that naturally curled. Her eyes a strange tawny golden brown. Her limbs were thin and stringy from malnutrition.

Bertchum soon returned with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. He set the bowl down on the table and Michael helped the little girl onto the seat. She looked at Michael, then to Bertchum, and then to the bowl questioningly.

"Go on, eat up." Michael urged her. She grasped the spoon clumsily and slurped the soup down. She then guzzled the milk that Bertchum set down in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered softly and shyly. Michael smiled at her kindly.

"What's your name, sweetie? My name's Michael Xavier." He introduced himself, speaking softly as not to scare the poor child.

"Molly Anne." Michael smiled, Molly was the name of his mother.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl, Molly." He told her. "How would you like to stay here, Molly?"

The happiness and relief in little Molly's eyes filled him with contentment. She nodded her head fiercely.

* * *

One year later...

"Molly! Come on, we're going to be late for your Judo class." Michael called as his adopted daughter sprinted down the stairs in a white gi with a black belt with five golden stripes tied around her waist. A black duffel bag nearly half the size of Molly bounced against her side as she ran.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called as she leapt into the elevator before the doors closed. He chuckled and pulled her close to his side and ruffled her dark pigtails. She pouted and swatted his hand away.

"Alright, Squirt, I want to see you get that red and white belt." He nudged her. She grinned and got into her stance.

"I sure will!" She exclaimed. Michael smiled proudly at his daughter. Over the past year he had allowed her to learn several different forms of martial arts, gymnastics, and is still thinking about letting her do kick-boxing. She also did swim team and ballet.

He did his best to be around as much as he could, but being the executive CEO of Daniel&Son CO. had him flying around the world nearly four times a month for at least three days being gone from home. But, his little Molly understood, she even asked to come with him on several occasions which he obliged, thinking it would be a nice break for Bertchum and Helena.

Molly was a quick learner when it came to academics as well. She had already known how to read and count, it had only been a few months before she was caught up with first and second grade and was ahead in third grade. She still struggled with the science department, not at all enjoying what used to be used to make drugs and such that she had been around when she was younger.

Michael smiled as he watched his ward run ahead of him into the dojo for her class. He may not exactly remember what had made him stop and look in the alley that night, but he was glad he did.

* * *

Ten years later...

Michael chuckled as he and his daughter strolled down the sidewalk on the cool Sunday night on their way home from the movies. Molly had grown into a young, beautiful woman who could fight in a law firm, or in a fist fight. Her dark hair still remained curly through the years, and she hadn't really grown very tall. She was slender with small curves, though Michael caught men younger to older than Molly eyeing her inappropriately on more than one occasion.

Molly's black heels clicked against the sidewalk as her knee length red skirt swished around her legs. Michael's large coat hung around her slight frame to keep her warm, even though her light blue cardigan was enough.

"Freeze." The click of a gun's hammer being cocked stopped them. They tensed and stared at the man dressed in black. "Hand over your valuables and the girl, no hero business either, buster." The man barked savagely.

"I can give you the money and the jewels you want, but my daughter stays with me." Michael said with cool indignation as he pushed Molly behind him.

"But, I want the girl, too. Or you both die and I take all your money now." He growled.

"Dad, I can take care of myself." Molly hissed in her father's ear, fearing that the man would kill him. "Let me go, I can disarm him, dad. Trust me."

"No, Molly." Michael said firmly under his breath as the man backed them into an alley way. Coincidently the one Michael found Molly in all those years ago.

"Please, we'll both live, and he'll go to jail. Dad, trust me!" Molly pleaded softly. She could tell that his reserve was crumbling, especially as the barrel of the gun pointed straight at Molly. Molly stepped around her father slowly, his grip on her hand tightened, but wasn't enough to keep her at his side as the thug jerked her to him.

"Now your money!" The man demanded. But, Molly had had enough. She stomped her heel on his foot and kneed his groin. The man doubled over, but not before a shot rang out. Molly's eyes widened as Michael slumped to the ground.

"No!" She cried, kicking the gun aside and kneeling beside her father. "Dad! DAD! Daddy!" She sobbed. The man had finally gotten up and had ran off as sirens began to sound through the streets.

"I...love...you." Michael's last words cut straight through Molly as blood dribbled out of her father's mouth. She hunched over his dead body and sobbed.

"No! No, daddy!" She cried. The police pulled her away from the body as an EMT flashed lights in her eyes. She watched in horror as they zipped her father in a body bag and drove him off. She was driven to the police station where she gave the statement of the attack and gave a description of the monster that killed Michael Xavier.

They caught him the next week and she testified against him. The man, Mark Davis, was put away for attempted robbery and man slaughter to the first degree.

The next day was the reading of Michael Xavier's will. She was given everything seeing as she was his only heir and living family. Bertchum and Helena stayed with her through it all and she rehired them as work-in-maid and butler.

She didn't fully take over the company until she had graduated Yale in the top ten of her class two years later.

* * *

Three years later...

"Hello, Miss Xavier. I hope your flight went well." Bruce Wayne smiled kindly at the stone face woman before him.

"It went as well as it could have, Mr. Wayne." She said dully as he escorted her into his large mansion. She would be staying for a week on business in Gotham dealing with some medical studies that Wayne Medical and Xavier Medicine and Science were co-working on. Alfred held the door open and she nodded her gratitude to the elderly man.

"Good evening, Miss Xavier, Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Good evening, Mr. Pennyworth." Molly said stonily as she soon came face to face with Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne. Three of Bruce's sons. She greeted them respectfully, already having met the older three, sadly Jason had died several years ago. She had been quite taken by Jason Todd. She had even worked with Richard when Bruce had disappeared for some time. He was a smart and dashing young man, but very flirtatious with her.

"Xavier." Damian nodded, slightly glaring. She was almost taken aback by his brisk demeanor, but was quite amused. Her lip twitched slightly into a smile.

"Wayne." She nodded back with the same bored tone. He blinked, shock flashed across his face for the briefest moment before he pulled his mask back on. She turned to Alfred.

"The same room, Mr. Pennyworth?" She asked politely, but still no expression. The English butler nodded curtly taking her lone bag in his hand. He held his other arm out to her which she excepted. Before heading upstairs, though, she turned to Bruce. "We shall meet after dinner, yes?"

"Yes, that will be perfect." Bruce said nodding. With that Molly and Alfred walked upstairs so Molly could unpack her bag and rest.

Later that night at dinner Molly sat with the Wayne family. She sat across from Dick, beside Tim, and Damian sat beside Dick. Bruce sat at the head of the table. Small talk ensued between the brothers, their father stepping in every now and them to keep them from tearing each other apart, Damian and Tim, that is.

Molly didn't eat much, not feeling hungry, but eating anyway. Dinner was finished and Bruce and Molly left for Bruce's private office. Truthfully, Molly had never been in his office. It was rather nice, quite lavish. She sat in front of the large desk and studied the room. Molly's eyes landed on a grandfather clock that was broken. It was stuck on the same time.

"You're clock is broken, Mr. Wayne. You should repair it." Molly stated. Bruce looked at the clock.

"It's been like that since the night my parents died, Miss Xavier." His voice was sad and solemn, and Molly sympathized with him.

"I can understand that, Mr. Wayne." She told him softly. They left the subject quickly and pursued their original business.

A week passed swiftly and Molly found herself leaving the Wayne Mansion a day earlier than she had estimated. Bertchum picked her up at the airport and they arrived at the penthouse around six in the evening.

Molly changed out of her work uniform into a pair of shredded denim jeans, black high-top converses, and a black sweat shirt. She had trimmed her hair until it was chin-length and pulled her hood up over her head. She had been doing this every couple of weeks, just going out on a walk during the most dangerous hour in New York.

"Miss Molly, I advise that you take some sort of protection with you. For my sake." Bertchum gave her a worried look. She smiled at him sadly and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I'm good, Bert." Molly told him. He sighed and nodded. As Molly made her way towards the park she heard a muffled scream. It was jut a head of her. She watched as a tall man dragged a struggling girl into an alleyway, no doubt to rape, mug, and possibly kill her. Without thinking, Molly ran after them.

"Hey! Pick on someone on your IQ level, why don't you?" She shouted to catch the man's attention as he was trying to undo his zipper. He paused and turned to Molly, whose face was hidden in the shadow from her hood.

"What are you going to do about it, twerp?" The idiot snarled as he shoved the sobbing girl aside. She was no more than thirteen.

"Kill you." Molly growled back, flicking the switchblade open, but leaving it hidden in her pocket. "I will annihilate you. Make these streets a little cleaner."

"Hah! You're to weak. Look at you, you're just a little girl. Why don't you come here and make me happy." The slim-ball grinned suggestively. He still couldn't see Molly's face, but it wouldn't matter. Molly approached him, preparing her attack. He went to grab her arm, but she was quicker. She fisted her hand and slammed it against his nose which proceeded to gush blood. He cried out in pain and she stabbed him in the stomach. His hands flew to his stomach and left his neck vulnerable. She gripped his hair in one hand and dragged the blade across his throat.

He dropped to the ground. Dead. The girl stared at Molly in terror.

"P-please don't kill me!" She whispered pleadingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Molly told the girl, cleaning the blade on her jean legs then putting it away. "There's a police station two blocks east, but there's also a phone booth around the corner. You choose, when the police ask you what happened, tell them... Annihilate protected you."

"Thank you." The girl said, swiftly hugging Molly, who was stunned for a moment before hugging back. "Thank you, so much."

"You should hurry." Molly told her. The girl nodded and ran for the phone booth. Molly looked down at the corpse and felt a sickening feeling in her gut. Dad would be so disappointed. She thought to herself.

I won't ever kill. Not anymore. I won't stoop that low. The low of criminals and scum. Molly swore to herself. Never again.

She ran back to the penthouse and told Bertchum and Helena of her choice and what had happened.

"I can't run Daniel&Son CO. or Xavier Corporation full time anymore. Annihilate is going to be my main focus, but I still need to be a part of it." Molly told them. "I also need a separate place for headquarters. Someone could easily stumble upon my secret if I kept it here."

"Last month Xavier Co. bought a warehouse that has yet to be put to use, Miss Molly." Helena suggested. "In fact, they've done nothing with it."

"That'll have to do. I'll need supplies, too. Weapons, technology, a uniform." Molly went on.

"Maybe you should study other heroes and their outfits and tools of choice, Miss Helena." Bertchum offered. Molly nodded, liking the idea.

After an extensive research through the internet she had stumbled upon a picture of the Red Hood.

"I like that mask. Just not the color." She mused to herself.

* * *

Three months later...

Annihilate stared at the city before her. Her silver mask glinted as the sun began to rise. She was crouched on the edge of a building. The breeze ruffled her black bolero leather jacket that was zipped over her sleeveless, turtle-kneck, crimson skin-tight shirt that was cut just below her ribs, a silver utility belt was buckled around her black spandex short shorts, and her knee high, black, steel-toed Docs were laced tightly, and she fidgeted with her leather, fingerless gloves.. She had two thigh holsters holding stun-guns, an ankle holster for an extremely sharp bowie knife Her retractable bo-staff was attached to her utility belt.

"Miss Molly, it's high time you came back. You have a meeting in four hours and you need your rest." Bertchum's voice came through the comm link wired into her silver helmet. She pressed her finger to a button on the side of her mask to reply.

"I'm on my way, Bert. Could you have some waffles ready? I'm really hungry."

"No problem, Miss Molly. I've already got a batch cooling off for you." Molly smiled under the mask.

"Thanks, Bert." She said. She stood and ran across the building tops to the warehouse. By the time she had made it to her hideout, the sun had risen and people were beginning to start their day. She tensed, feeling like she was being watched.

"So, you're the big bad Annihilate?" She turned to find the Red Hood leaning against the wall of an alley. "You don't look so big, or bad."

"Not that you'd know." Molly told him, guarding herself. he pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of her. He towered over her, he was double her in height and weight. He flicked her mask, which was almost similar to his, except it was silver with no moldings of the face, or eyeholes. Just a reflective mirror-like exterior.

"Cool mask." He said. She could feel his eyes burn their way down her body, then up again. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." She said stiffly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check out the new kid on the block, is all." He chuckled. "You should get some padding, Kevlar's the best." He suggested nonchalantly.

"I don't want it." She told him. "You hungry?"

"Sure, what do you have?" He shrugged.

"Waffles. The best kind." Molly told him as she kicked the door twice and the ground in front opened up. Molly dropped down, followed by Red Hood. The entrance closed after them and they entered the large underground room that was head quarters for Annihilate. A table was set up with two plates with a small stack of waffles covered in syrup, butter, with a small bowl of blueberries, strawberries, and yogurt. Bertchum stood beside it in a black suit with a pair of black sunglasses on. Always one to think ahead.

"Hey, B." Molly greeted the elderly butler, giving him a hug before slipping her mask off, revealing a black mask covering her eyes. Red Hood did the same, also with a red mask in place.

"You know, I figured you'd have some sort of scar on your face. But, you can't assume things, can you?" Red joked, grinning slightly.

"No, you'll only make and ass out of you and me." Molly jested back. That's how breakfast went before Hood took his leave.

"If you ever want to work with me, just give me a call. I'll usually be in Gotham." He said as he scribbled down a number.

"Sure, come by when ever you want to work with a real hero." Molly told him. He smirked at her.

"No problem."

That is how Annihilate came to be. This is her journey as a vigilante. Her journey to reconcile the murder of her father, and the murder she commited.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. Last night I had taken a serious beating from Claw. But, he's now on his way to a special confinement cell on the outskirts of New York. One of the best places to put psychopaths like him, and maybe the Joker. They're pretty close if you think about it. Except Claw had a fetish for very big, genetically mutated, felines. Brutus and Malas, Claw's two pet mutated lions, had both left scars across my body for the past five years I've been fighting Claw.

"Happy eighth anniversary, Miss Molly." Helena said as she opened the door. "Eight years since Annihilate started her journey."

"Thanks, Helena. Thanks for reminding me that I'm crazy for still doing this." I said, running my fingers through my red dyed hair.

"You're welcome, dear." The middle aged woman patted my cheek. I carefully made my way down the stairs as the stitches on my left thigh throbbed painfully. I sat at the table in the kitchen sipped my grape juice grateful for a butler and a maid who knew me like the back of their hands. Bert set a plate of steaming eggs and bacon with a side of buttered toast and I nearly inhaled the delicious breakfast.

"Chew your food, Molly! I swear, I thought we raised you better, young lady." Helena slapped the back of my head and scolded me. I shrugged and ate slower, only because she scared me. Don't ever mess with an angry Helena. That is like signing your death warrant.

"Do not worry, Miss Molly. You still have an hour before you need to get ready for your annual meeting at Xavier Co." Bert said as he placed two more eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Oh! Sh-" I stopped when Helena gave me the 'Look'.

"That's what I thought, Max." She said, patting my head as she passed me. She always called me Max when I did something wrong. It was the abbreviation of my full name. Molly Anne Xavier.

I ate my food and hurried upstairs, ignoring the pain from my leg, and started to do my morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, wash face, brush hair, cover bruises with makeup, and get dressed. The basic everyday life of a vigilante.

I popped in a handful of ibuprofen and grabbed my satchel on the way out the door.

"Bye!" I called behind me. I hailed a taxi and was on my way to Daniel&Son/Xavier Co. The short drive was enough time for me to get everything in order and study my notes before the meeting started. I was twenty minutes earlier when the taxi parked in front of the tall building that made even Wayne Co. look small. I'd say it was a little over half the size of the Empire State building.

I walked in and was greeted by everyone I passed. I was very recognizable with my short red hair, and strange tawny eyes. Plus I was short.

I took my seat in the conference room and began setting up my notes and such as my executive walked in. Henry George had always been an ambitious worker of mine. He always wanted to do better for the people, and that's why I entrusted my company to him, knowing he'd be a hard one to corrupt. He had already been well off before he joined us, so I knew he wouldn't do anything for money. He was also a family man. He just recently became a father of a sweet baby boy, Jackson George.

"Molly, how've you been?" He gives me a kind smile. It was infectious and I smiled back.

"Oh, you know, putting bad guys who eat and sell children away. The norm. How about you?" He was also the first person other than Bertchum and Helena that I told about Annihilate. He laughed his warm, welcoming, hearty laugh.

"Oh, Jack's been teething lately. Haven't gotten much sleep. But, it's probably more than you get." He winked at me. We chatted some more as people began to file in. Then we started the meeting.

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's begin." Henry said getting down to business. The meeting went by smoothly, and rather boring, as usual, and before I knew it I was seated in the back of one of my cars with Bert driving.

"How was the meeting, Miss Molly?" He asked.

"Eh, same old same old." I shrugged.

"Well, I have some...disturbing news, Miss Molly." He said. "Claw escaped from his transportation unit and attacking downtown as we speak. Your suit in folded in the compartment under your feet."

"Dammit." I grumbled and started to change. Bert parked by an alley and I snuck out of the car. I was only a couple of blocks from downtown center and I could hear the screams.

Claw was probably the Joker to my Batman. He was my ultimate arch-nemesis. He was a massive man that wore all leather. He had surgically placed five blades in each of his knuckles, like Wolverine in the X-men movies, except they weren't retractable, and there were ten of them. He had also removed all his teeth, except for his canines, and replaced them with cat teeth, so he could eat the flesh off of anyone he can get a hold of.

He was probably the only criminal I use guns on, other than stun and dart guns. He was the most volatile, vicious, disgusting, and annoying criminal every thought of. And I've met Harley Quinn in person before.

I was right behind Claw. He was toying with a screaming little girl. That sickened me. I aimed my heavy duty hand gun at the back of his head and fired. The bullet bounced off, but it still stung like a bitch. He snarled and dropped the little girl who ran to her mother.

The monster turned to me. He smiled, which is really scary, trust me. His uneven, jagged, cat teeth were yellowed and covered in blood and gore. I think I even vomited a little, and I've been fighting against this monster for five years.

"Claw, how nice to see you again. Your face still hurt? 'Cause it's killing me." I told him. He laughed in a choppy, hoarse laugh that sent shivers down my spine every time.

"Voo came! I vas vondering iv voo vould, Annihilate." His thick Russian/Romanian accent made it difficult to make out his words sometimes. "Brutus! Malas!" He barked.

The two massive creatures slid forward. Brutus looked like a male lion, except twice as big, always hungry, and had three super-strong tails. Malas was his mate or sister, can't tell with genetically mutated monsters, she was all black, venomous, (don't let her bite, or claw you) and just as big as Brutus. They were both as crazy as their master, and had the same cravings, too.

"Aw! Do the kitties want to come and play?" I cooed at the creatures. They snarled and swiped at me with their extend, wicked long claws. But, they remained by Claw, waiting for his command like loyal little pets.

"Get her!" Claw barked. That's my cue. I charged forward and dodged Malas's claws, now between the two predators. I dropped two handfuls of knock-out gas pellets and slid under Claws legs. Now, all I had to do was out run them for the next two minutes. The cats hacked and coughed as they charge through the smoke after me. I shot a grappling gun and swung away from the rabid beasts.

"Nah nah nah boo boo!" I taunted them as they exerted themselves. I landed on a low building and called to Claw. "Come and get me!"

"Come vack here, Annihilate!" He roared at me. He climbed up the building with ease and chased me over building tops. He caught me, though. His massive hand encircled my leg and slammed me down onto the ground below. Thank God I upgraded my uniform. The air was knocked out of me, but I whipped out my bo-staff to slam in his face, but Claw knew my tricks by now and used the metal rod to choke me.

His ugly, scarred face was nearly touching mine, his teeth glinting as saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto my mask. If I live this, I'm so going to get a new helmet. I tried to reach for the button to un-extend the staff, but my hands were trapped as well. Spots started to dance across my vision.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out through the streets and Claw roared in agony, freeing me from his grip. I slammed my fist into his exposed throat and his cries of pain were cut off by his choking. I slid out from under him to see a familiar red helmet. Oh, Hood. I thought gratefully.

A man in red with a ball cap covering his unruly red hair with a bow and arrows was aiming straight at me. I rolled out of the way just in time for Claw to slam his fists down where I had been lying not seconds before, then Cupid fired his arrows at Claw. Foam erupted from the arrows and I was lifted up into the air before any could trap me. I looked up to see an orange skinned, red haired stripper lady with green eyes carrying me as she flew towards Red and Cupid. She let go of me and I rolled and stood up just in front of the two heroes and the orange stripper lady landed beside them.

"I like what you did with your helmet, Annihilate." Red snickered.

"Shut up, Hood." I grumbled as I turned and watched as Claw, Malas, and Brutus were contained. My voice was hoarse, and my throat burned with each breath. I let myself fall off the building and swung away from the chaos. I was tired, and I figured Red would show his buddies the way to HQ.

I slid down the hidden hatch and started to take my uniform off. I threw my helmet at the wall, leaving a nice, little dent in the wall as it bounced off and rolled away. I stripped down to my undergarments and slipped into the robe Bert held out for me. Bruises were already forming across my neck, throat, and back.

there were a couple of bangs on the hatch and I opened it to watch Cupid, Orange Stripper, and Red Hood slid down. Hood was the only one prepared for the fall. I was sitting on the medical cot as Bert started working me over for any injuries other than the bruise.

"That was most annoying." The Orange Stripper lady complained. God, she even sounded annoying.

"A little warning next time would be nice, Jason." Cupid grumbled, glaring at Red, whose name is apparently Jason.

"M'kay, Roy." I could practically hear the smirk on Jason's face. "How's my favorite Pixie?"

"Don't call me that, and in extreme pain." I mumbled, my voice barely audible. He leaned against the cot as Bert shined a light down my throat.

"Your esophagus will be swollen for the next week, Miss Molly. I suggest Cold drinks, ibuprofen, and faking a cold." Bert said in his monotone voice.

"Thanks-cough, cough- Bert." I whispered hoarsely. I laid down to go to sleep, because fighting the same guy twice with no more than ten hours between is tiring, especially when he has mutant cats for pets that want to eat you. But, sadly, Red had another idea.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's go have some fun!" He whined, poking me to motivate me to move.

"No." I grumbled and rolled onto my other side. He continued to poke. "No." I moaned in annoyance. As this was going on, Cupid and Orange Stripper Lady watched us, poked through my stuff, and chatted boredly. "What do you want?"

"Lets go on a date, just the two of us." He whispered in my ear.

"Why? I thought you were that kind of guy that fucked a girl and never looked back." I mumbled and I turned my face into the pillow.

"Only to girls I don't want to see again." He reassured me.

"Well, gee! Guess I'm out of luck." I huffed sarcastically. He sighed and rolled me over.

"No, I just want to hang out with you alone, way from those two." He muttered.

"But I hurt." I nearly sobbed as I put pressure on the forming bruise on my back.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun." He declared, begging me.

"Only if you let me see under the second mask." I said, knowing he'd say no.

"Okay. But, I have to see under the second mask too." He smirked.

"Shit." I grumbled. "Later, when we're alone." I huffed, he used my greatest weakness against me. His identity. Him and all the Bats. Stupid bats, rodents shouldn't fly!

"No, let's go now." He continued to pester me for another ten long minutes.

"Fine! God dammit!" I snapped. "I'll meet you at the Courtyard Café In an hour. Be there, no mask." I told him. He smirked and watched as I stomped out the exit. He was so weird.

Once I was at my apartment I changed out of my clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, neon green converse high tops, and an orange tank top under a leather black vest laced up the center. I put a pair of aviator sunglasses on over my eyes.

I walked out the door and hurried down stairs and out onto the busy streets of New York. I walked the short three block span between my pent house building and the Courtyard Café. When I got there, only one table was occupied, since lunch rush ended two hours ago, especially after the Claw incident.

The man at the table had his back to me, but it had to be Red. The width of the shoulders was the same, the way he held himself, cocky and paranoid, just like Red. I sat down across from him to find he was wearing glasses, too. I smirked.

"Hello there, Red." I greeted. He smirked at me.

"I thought you were going to show yourself to me." He said.

"I thought the same thing about you. I guess crazy psychos do think alike, eh Red?"

"Alright, on three then." He said. I smirked.

"Ah, ah! We're doing it my way. I take your cover, you take mine." I told him. He nodded in consent and I reached up the same time he did and snatched his glasses off. I stared in shock at the face of the once deceased Jason Todd.

"Molly?"

"Jason?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We stared at each other for a moment. Disbelief soon turned to anger as Hood's identity sank in. Jason was never dead. The damn bastard.

"You fucking asshole!" I snapped at him. "All this time you were alive? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I did die. Ras brought me back in the Lazarus Pit." He hissed. "And I didn't think you'd care, honestly. Molly, we were fifteen."

"Like that fucking matters, Jason. I got an abortion because I was alone! I had no one there to understand what I was going through." I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I thought that what we had was important. I guess your just like Bruce when it comes to women. Nothing but bed warmers." I snatched up my glasses and slipped them on as I made my way into the foot traffic.

All the anger, hurt, and loneliness that I had felt since Jason's death, then my father's death finally broke the damn that I had held up all these years. No one had known about the pregnancy. I had been to scared to tell Michael for the irrational fear that he'd kick me out onto the street again. I didn't want to see the disappointment on Helena and Bertchum's faces either.

But, now Jason knew. And I couldn't regret anything more than telling him. Not even the abortion. I wasn't planning on the abortion. In fact, I was going to tell Michael after my fifth check up with the doctor.

It had been easy to hide the appointments from them. Michael had always been gone on business, and I was usually out of the penthouse most of the day.

But, when the doctor told me that my daughter's kidneys hadn't developed properly it had almost been relieving. I had thought that maybe I could continue the pregnancy in hopes that the kidneys would develop later on. But, after further inspection, it was clear that if I had the pregnancy I would either give birth to a corpse, or have fifteen minutes at the maximum to hold my daughter while she was still alive. But I couldn't bear the thought of putting my child through the pain of death with no hope.

So, I took the advice of the doctor and terminated the pregnancy.

That was three months after Jason had died.

I kept my head down as I hurried up the stairs. I closed my door and locked it behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and ran the bath water. I slid into the boiling hot water and felt my muscles untwist and relax as I ducked my head under the surface. I kept my eyes closed so the soap wouldn't burn them.

When I resurfaced Jason was leaning against the wall opposite of the tub. I nearly yelped in shock.

"D-did you really...Were you?" he couldn't form the question he wanted so badly to ask.

"She would have died a painful death." I said pulling my knees up so my chest.

"I..." He stared at me with a pained expression. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering.

"Her name was going to be Robyn Quinn Todd-Xavier." I said as a thick knot formed in my throat. "I-I bought a book of fairytales to read to her. I threw it off the docks at the downtown harbors after the abortion."

By this time tears were running down my cheeks. Jason was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't want me, after being dead for years then showing up out of the blue. If I had known..." He started.

"How would you have known, Jason? I told no one." I whispered hoarsely. He swallowed. "Did you even care about me?"

"Of course I did! I loved you, Molly." He declared firmly. "I still do." He stood over the tub, his intense green eyes stared into my tawny brown irises.

"Then why didn't you come back, Jason?" I asked softly, defeated.

"Because, I was afraid you wouldn't love me." He replied just as softly. He kneeled down so our faces were level. He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I still love you, too." I said softly before I pressed my lips to his. He pulled me close, not caring if I was soaked, or not. Our lips melded together, teeth clicked against each other, and tongues tangled. We pulled away for lack of air. Our foreheads were touching and Jason's warm breath brought goosebumps across my flesh. "I-I'm not ready for sex, Jason."

"I know, Molly. I'm not ready for that step either." He said with a gentle smile. "I want to know what's been going through that pretty little mouse-trap of yours since I've been gone."

"Can I at least get dressed?" I asked after he paused. He sighed but left me to myself for the meantime. I drained the tub as I toweled off the excess water before I slipped into fresh pair underwear and a bra, a pair of sweats, and a loose tank top. I jerked a comb through my hair and dried it some more before I exited the bathroom to find Jason reclining on the large bed.

He gave me a smirk that was meant for me as I clambered up onto the thick mattress and curled up against his side. We laid there for a moment, just remembering the way things were. Then Jason spoke.

"What happened after I died?" He asked softly. So I told him, from the abortion, to Michael's death, to the night I became a murderer. Even if I had done the deed once, I was still a killer. I told him how I became Annihilate, and that was pretty much everything.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Molly." He said after a moment.

"But you're here now, Jason. We can't change the past, only forge the future." I told him kissing his collar bone reassuringly. It was a wonderful feeling to be with Jason again.

"I guess I should tell you how this all started, eh?"He grinned. "Bats isn't going to be too keen on that when he finds out." I chuckled softly. So, he told me of how he was caught by Batman, who is Bruce Wayne, which makes sense, steeling the tires off the batmobile. Then he became Robin shortly after Bruce adopted him.

"You were a ginger? You must have been so cute!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes and continued on with his story.

"So...I was pretty stupid, I mean. I got caught by Joker because I was too impatient and didn't listen to Bruce and Dick." He finished his story with how he was resurrected by Ras Al Ghul and trained.

"Yeah, you kind of were." I nodded, I felt my eyes starting to droop. Jason kissed my brow.

"Go to sleep, Molly, you deserve it." He said sliding out of the bed. I grasped his hand.

"No, don't go. I don't want it to be a dream." I whimpered pathetically. He paused before he laid down again, pulling me close to him.

"It's not a dream, Molly. I promise." He whispered as I drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I winced at sunlight pierced through my closed eyelids, forcing me awake. I was disoriented and confused. I was also hot. My pillow was really hard, too.

Then yesterday's events came to me. Jason! I bolted up, knocking Jason off the bed in my flurry of limbs.

"Wha?" He grunted sitting up. He was wearing his white shirt and jeans, but his feet were bare and his leather jacket was slung over a chair.

"Jason?" I muttered in near disbelief. It really hadn't been a dream.

"Hm, yeah?" He asked running a hand over his face. He licked his lips. wetting them, and scratched the stubble growing on his chin.

"...Good morning." I said. He cocked a brow and smirked.

"Yes, everybody just loves getting knocked out of bed, Molls." He chuckled as he got up. He helped me out of bed and pressed his lips to my head.

"I thought you'd like that." I smiled, feeling full of energy that I hadn't felt in years. I leaned up on my toes to kiss his mouth, but he still had to stoop his head for them to make contact. His mouth was warm and soothing against mine as our lips molded together and moved as one.

"Ahem." I jumped back in shock as Helena cleared her throat, making her presence known. She gave us a stern look. "Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs, Miss Molly, Jason. I suggest you hurry before it gets cold."

"Thanks, Helena." I mumbled shuffling my feet like a scolded teen. She nodded and turned to leave.

"You should get changed." Jason breathed in my ear, making my already pink cheeks turn bright red. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before leaving me to get dressed out of my pajamas.

I changed into some jeans and a fresh maroon, long sleeved, v-neck shirt before making my way downstairs. Jason was already scarfing down a plate of scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon, sausage, and buttered toast by the time I got there. As I sat down Bert set a steaming plate of eggs, over easy, bacon, and toast down for me.

"Thanks, Bert!" I smiled widely before digging into my delicious breakfast. **(Man, this is making my mouth water, how about you?) **

"So, how was your evening, Miss Molly?" Bert asked from his place the sink. "Quite fruitful, yes?" I nearly choked on my piece of bacon that I was chewing.

"W-what?" I stuttered shocked. Bertchum turned and gave me a knowing wink. He was just teasing me. The old, chubby fart!

"Well, I don't know about Molly, but I had a wonderful evening myself." Jason grinned, catching on to Bert's little game. I rolled my eyes and ignored them as I finished my breakfast.

"Come on, I need to do some work at HQ." I said as I pulled on some converse shoes and making my way to my transporter. It was just recently removed from the prototype stage not a month ago, but it works like a charm. I typed in the code and the wall split, revealing the metal chamber.

I typed in the coordinates for HQ and a pass for Jason then I stepped in with Jason at my side.

"Pretty cool." He said as he examined the interior as the machine started up.

"Glad you like it. It just fell out of the prototype category." I smirked as he faced me, his eyes wide with shock, just as the beam light the small container up as our molecules where separated and reformed in the end circuit container.

"What the hell, Molly!" Jason gasped as the stun ray released us.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Jason. Like I said, it's no longer a prototype." I hid my smirk as I exited the chamber.

"It wasn't that bad, she said. It's no longer a prototype, she said!" He mimicked me under his breath, clearly pissed. I hid my grin as Starfire and Red Arrow came into view.

"Where were you?" Red asked, agitated by his leader's sudden disappearance.

"Catching up with an old friend, Roy." Jason replied.

"I'm not that old." I told him playfully.

"Ah, so you were having sex." Starfire nodded in comprehension. I stared at her hard to see if she was kidding or not.

"No. Um, I just spent the night. We aren't that far ahead in our relationship, Kori." Jason cleared his throat clearly embarrassed. Starfire frowned.

"So...if you weren't having sex, then what were you doing?" She asked confused. I looked to Jason then to Starfire.

"You are really clueless. You know that?" I told her before moving to my computer, leaving Jason behind to explain what relationships were like on Earth. Just as I was reading through a file over a recent murder in an investigation my alarms sounded. Some one, or something, was hacking into my computer system. "Oh, Hell no."

'Unidentifiable recipient!' The computer's monotone recording spoke through the sound system. 'Reque-' suddenly my entire system shut down. The a video feed popped up on my screen. By now I was past red line upset to down right 'I'm going to make you disappear forever' angry.

I clicked on the video feed after I had put on a mask. By now, Jason and his groupies were behind me watching warily. I nearly lost it, though, when Batman and Red Robin's faces popped up on my screen.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?" I hissed. "I was this close to sending a missile to your exact location. Yeah, I have those just laying around." I was furious, to say the least. My anger didn't seem to faze them, though.

"Annihilate." Batman greeted. "I would like to formally invite you to the Justice League." I scowled.

"No, fuck off." I growled before pulling the plug. I was about to plug it back in when my cell phone vibrated. Bruce was calling me. Why- oh, hell no.

"Forget it." I grumbled as I ignored his call. Of course he would have figured out that I was Annihilate. He was the goddamn Batman.

"So, they're not going to stop until you prove that you aren't worthy enough to join their ranks." Jason was hiding a smirk. I shot him a glare.

"Worst boyfriend ever." I told him agitated as I rebooted and reworked my mainframe so that it wouldn't be hacked again by that little dweeb Red Robin. I worked on my computer for an hour before I connected it to the wi-fi.

"You know, if you hung out with us for a while, they'll stop bothering you." Jason hinted. I nearly jumped a foot in the air because I had been so focused on my work I hadn't heard him approach me from behind.

"Yeah, and the minute your little gang breaks up they'll be on me in an instant because they want me to be controlled. They know I can be useful, they've probably seen the criminals that I face. Jason, they won't stop." I said turning the chair around to face him. He was frowning slightly. Roy and Kori had, thankfully gone off on their own, so we were alone.

"You don't know that." He finally said. I gave him a look.

"What? That you're gang will split, or that they'll keep hounding me to join? Because, Murphy's law, if something can happen, it will." I told him. I took a hold of his hand. "Do you honestly think that you and Roy and Kori will be together forever fighting crime, Jay? Look at Nightwing's team, they split. The Titans split not long ago. Everything has an end, Jason, it's inevitable." I stood up and place a gentle hand on his cheek. I stood on my tiptoes and placed a loving kiss on his warm lips.

"Ahem." I looked back at the computer screen to see Red Robin and Batman once more. I literally saw red as I picked up a bo staff and smashed the screen in.

"Fucking asshat!" I screamed.

"Max!" My day just couldn't get any worse. "I will wash your mouth out with soap, missy." Helena warned threatening. Jason let his arm slide around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"Calm down, It's Bruce we're talking about." He chuckled at my frustration. I scowled and elbowed his kidney hard enough to make him let me go.

"Whatever, I'm getting him back. I'm sure a nasty virus in the Justice League system will give him a good hint on how to leave people alone." I told him as I pulled out my spare laptop and began tracing the link Red Robin had used to hack me. I didn't bother hiding my tracks as I leaked as many nasty, horrible computer viruses into Batman's personal computer, then eventually the Justice League monitoring system, filing system, and (My personal favorite) the locking system.

"He's not going to be happy about that." I could hear the smirk in Jason's voice as he watched me from over my shoulder.

"I know." I grinned. Maybe that'll teach him to leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After my whole ordeal with Batman hacking my system I decided that a night on the town would do me some good. Sadly, Jason wanted to come with. He obviously didn't realize that I wanted to have some alone time.

"No, Jay. I just want some time to blow off some steam. We can go out tomorrow night." I sighed for the umpteenth time this evening. Jason frowned.

"Please, Molly Wolly?" He pouted. I cocked a brow and gave him an incredulous scowl.

"Grow up, Jason." I said as I pulled on my helmet. He huffed in defeat and slumped in my chair.

"Fine, be safe." He grumbled as the sun started to set. I made my way to the garage part of my head quarters where I started up my motorcycle and shot out into the alleyway behind the warehouse.

The quiet roar of the motor was comforting as I zipped down the dark roads before parking my bike behind a dumpster in an alleyway. I used the rusted fire escape stairs to climb to the top of the building to start my night off hunting down thugs, robbers, and thieves.

I nimbly leapt across the lower buildings searching for someone to fight when my enhanced hearing aids I wore within my helmet picked up the sound of fighting. Dog fighting.

I tapped the side of my helmet to zero in on the storage house that the fighting was coming from.

There were two guards up front in false police uniforms. It will be easy taking them out. I swung onto the roof of the storage house and shot my stun guns. The guards were out like a light and I made my way into the building. I hid in the rafters and started forming a plan. As I was planning and watching the next fight was started. It scared me. It was a massive doberman against what looked like a thirteen year old boy who was most definitely malnourished and dehydrated. He had light tan skin, ferret-like features, and dark brown hair that was greasy and limp.

I could see the bruises and cuts, even a couple of gauzed limbs that were bleeding through. He was so small compared to the vicious salivating dog. I forgot the plan and winged it then and there. I dropped smoke bombs and shot a stun gun at the dog.

I picked up the boy and took him to the roof top and laid him down gently before sending out a tip to the NYPD. Once I made sure the kid wasn't in critical condition I leaned him against the wall outside the building. I could hear police sirens in the distance, and ambulance sirens.

I stood on the roof, hidden from sight, watching the chaos below. I counted about forty men were arrested. Hundreds of animals were taken away, but the boy was the only child there. But, it still worried me. It meant that there could be other children out there being killed by massive dogs that didn't know any better.

I followed the ambulance that took the still unconscious boy to the nearest hospital. I kept tabs on the boy, Deryk Evers, for the next three days. When I found out about the medical bill that was needed to be paid for, Molly Xavier stepped in with a generous donation to the hospital for new equipment and paychecks.

I sat in the waiting room with Deryk, who was squirming in his chairs. He looked much better, his light tan skin was now a healthy olive tone, his dark brown hair was cut and clean, most of his bruises were gone and his cuts were healing nicely. I could feel him glancing at me now and then, and I couldn't help but smile and wink at him. He blushed lightly and looked down at his hands folded neatly over his lap.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay over there?" I asked him. He nodded, not looking at me. How cute, he was shy. "How old are you?"

"Twelve." He said softly, his voice didn't carry an accent, but he must of had some sort of Hispanic or Spanish background.

"Where are you from?"

"Don't remember." He shrugged his shoulders, not looking up, still.

"Well, how would you like to come live with me?" I asked him. His head bolted up and his eyes were wide. "I may live with a work-in maid and butler, but it still gets kind of lonely."

"I'd like that, Miss Xavier." I grinned.

"It's Molly, Deryk. I think I'll quite enjoy you." I laughed mussing his hair up. He cracked a smile finally. We looked up just as the child services agent entered. A stout old lady with her graying brown hair pulled back so tightly that you could see the veins in her forehead sat down across from us.

"Good morning, Miss Xavier, Deryk." She greeted us formerly. I got down to business then and there. It wasn't even an hour before I was the legal guardian of Deryk Xavier.

I smiled at Deryk as he eagerly sat forward in the seat beside me. I parked in front of the pent house and looked back to Deryk.

"Welcome home, Deryk." I smiled at him. His eyes were wide with awe. "Come on, Bertchum's waiting for us with lunch."


End file.
